


Snapped

by OneiriX



Series: Broken Butterflies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Shattered Dream (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Xtale (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Gen, I manage to not use a single name, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiriX/pseuds/OneiriX
Summary: Purple eyelights stated up at the figure, a plead in them as he coughed, choking briefly from the dust in the wind.“Brother! We don’t need to fight! Please, end all this!” he called out to his twin, hoping to get through to him.
Relationships: None that appear in this xD
Series: Broken Butterflies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985299
Kudos: 52





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Where I had no idea what to put as title or summary, so i improvised... _and c/p'd part of the story heheh..._
> 
> Wow! I loved all of ya'll responses, so I got motivation to make this part too! This is a prequel to Broken Butterflies, btw!  
> I think that these will be written out of order, since I randomly get ideas... and motivation for them xD
> 
> ANYWAY! Enjoy!

Maniacal laughter rang through the AU, voice echoing throughout the entire universe and hearable from every inch of it.

The sound was unnerving and the insanity clear in it causing chills to go through anyone that heard it.

The ground was covered in blood, the only place clear of it being the ground directly beneath the figure, standing there above them on higher ground. The blood drenched the dirt and grass with its color, turning it all red. The sky was dark, heavy with the dust that formed clouds in it. It tainted the atmosphere, every breath being hard to take in, and an iron smell heavy in the air.

The figure stared down at his enemies with a feverishly bright eyelight. A wide grin could be clearly seen on the skeleton’s skull, showing the only lick of white remaining uncovered by the tar-like substance that clung to every bit of surface of his body and formed four tentacles at his back.

Purple eyelights stated up at the figure, a plead in them as he coughed, choking briefly from the dust in the wind.

“Brother! We don’t need to fight! Please, end all this!” he called out to his twin, hoping to get through to him. It was futile, however, and the corrupted Guardian giggled, laughed right in his. Oh, how hypocritical of his brother to be saying something like that. How unoriginal of him, considering that-

 **“Oh, my brother dear, how our roles have changed! Remember when _I_ was the one saying that?”** His grin sharpened as he taunted the other, **“I don’t think you ever did as I asked! So why. Should. I?!”**

-it had been _him_ that used to constantly plead with him, with those exact words. Not anymore.

The purple skeleton, formally the one that used to be covered in the negativity, sighed loudly at the expected answer with a pained look in his sockets. Giving a short nod to his companions, he signalled them to spring into action.

To his right, moving forward, was a monochrome colored skeleton. Summoning a giant red glowing knife to his hard, it was only of the few things that broke up the blank and white. Along with those were the red eyelight and scar under it and the golden color of the locket hidden under his clothes, something the spirit was only able to catch a glimpse of.

At the other side of the purple skeleton, a step behind them both, was yet another skeleton, wearing clothes in brown hues. Wielding an oversized paintbrush, he had a blank look on his face, his expression not betraying any of his thoughts. Not even the colors and shapes the skeleton’s eyelights twisted into showed anything.

Despite being SOULless, he had grown fond of the other and he was unwilling to fight him. This was the one person that always took care of him, taught him things despite being younger, and made time for him no matter how busy he was.

Looking torn, the skeleton was unsure of what the right action to take would be. His duty, the protection of millions and more AU’s, or the corrupted version of his very best friend.

Clutching his sternum from a wave of sudden pain, his eyelights settled on a red color, one of them becoming a target with the other as a broken heart. Leaping forward, the Protector shook off any fondness and snarled at the threat in front of him. Thinking could happen later, now was the time to act. Or, to be more accurate, now was the time to FIGHT.

The purple-clad skeleton rose a staff in the air, it having appeared in his hand. A string of words escaped his mouth and his eyelights, the staff itself and the moons stitched onto his outfit glowed, magic engulfing his companions. Rightening the circlet on his skull, he joined them in the FIGHT against his twin as his magic went to work, giving them a boost in strength and durability.

Socket widening, a hysterical laugh left the broken spirit’s jaws as he jumped down the cliff and met them in the middle for the battle. His eyelight dilating as the FIGHT triggered his LV and a red haze covered his mind.

An insane laugh echoed.

A glitchy window closed.


End file.
